The embodiments described herein relate generally to an apparatus for manufacturing a component, and more particularly, to methods and systems for manufacturing a flanged composite components.
Components often have flanges to increase the stiffness thereof and/or to facilitate assembly with other parts. Some conventional processes have been implemented to form flanges on components. In some known processes, flanges include separate metallic pieces that are bolted in position.
Composite components have been used in a variety of fields, such as the aerospace industry. Some processes deposit composite materials in a cylindrical configuration to form tubular composite components. However, current processes for forming flanges on composite components are labor intensive, and the quality of the flanges can be operator-dependent. Conventionally, operators sequentially stack composite materials in the flanged configuration by hand, which can be a slower process than laying up in the cylindrical configuration.
Moreover, it can be slow and difficult to lay up flanges from composite materials automatically or semi-automatically due to inherent machine limitations such as roller dimensions, the complexity of the motions and the intricacy of the manipulation during material placement of composite materials. More particularly, difficulties are encountered during use of current machines and tools to fabricate small bends or angles within the composite materials. Known machines and tools can be limited to fabricating flanges having large fillet bends, commonly 10 inches or larger for the bend radii of flanges, which can be impractical for some applications.